


The Man in the Gabardine Suit

by reindeerjumper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Simon & Garfunkel reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: As Harry waits for Eggsy to return from a mission, he isn't as slick as he thinks he is. Luckily for him, Eggsy makes it easy for him to dodge any awkward accusations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Kingsman fic. I hope you enjoy it! Also, the inspiration for this particular idea is from [Simon & Garfunkel's "America"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W773ZPJhcVwz).

Harry Hart sat inside of a cozy cafe on Regent Street, just around the corner from the Kingsman tailor shop. Eggsy was supposed to be meeting him there--he had just returned from a mission to Estonia, and since it was Harry’s day off, Eggsy had promised to meet him as soon as he got off the shuttle from HQ. Instead of lingering around the shop, Harry opted for the cafe instead. It was mid-December, and the wind whipped down the street with voracious force, and Harry found himself feeling thankful for the cozy booth by the window he had snagged upon arrival. On the table sat a cup of black coffee, which he gently touched with the tips of his fingers as he looked out at the large picture window. 

Snow had started to fall, and Harry looked down at the navy gabardine suit he was wearing with a certain smugness. In his rush to get out of the house to meet Eggsy--punctuality was never his strong suit--he hadn’t gotten a chance to properly check the weather before leaving. He knew that it would be cold out, so he had opted for something a little heavier. Thankfully, the gabardine helped to block the wind that was slicing through the buildings of London, and now that the snow was falling, it would be equally as effective at water wicking. 

Absentmindedly, he lifted a hand to the lapel of the suit to smooth it out, taking a moment to make sure that the maroon knit tie he had chosen was laying flat against his shirt. Harry had taken off his Kingsman issued glasses and laid them on the table once he had arrived at the cafe, secretly craving the surprise of watching Eggsy walk through the door instead of being notified of his approach through the lens. Whenever the bell over the door frame of the cafe tinkled softly, Harry would immediately look to the entrance to see if it was Eggsy. So far, Harry had stared down an old lady, two young girls, an intern making a coffee run, and a young, giggly couple who plopped down in a table adjacent to him.

Sighing, Harry took up looking out the window again, his finger lightly tracing the rim of his coffee cup. He crossed his long legs underneath the table, his free hand tapping out a rigid, staccato on the wood of the tabletop. Being a spy meant that even on your days off, you never really relaxed. The senses you had spent years honing were always alert, and Harry couldn’t help overhearing the young couple’s conversation next to him. Their accents seemed American, somewhere on the northeast coast, and it was obvious that they were visiting London on holiday. It seemed to Harry that the young man in the relationship was studying abroad in London, and the young woman clinging to his arm was his girlfriend, here to visit him. 

Harry kept his ear pitched in their direction as he continued his steady gaze out the window. The snow was falling harder now, and Harry was beginning to wonder just where Eggsy might be. The couple next to him was laughing and whispering, their heads pitched together. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the young man press a kiss against his girlfriend’s forehead, and he watched a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. Harry couldn’t suppress the small smile that the gesture caused to cross his lips--even Harry Hart wasn’t immune to the butterflies of young love. 

The two were now looking at each other with sickening adoration, and Harry felt a pull in his stomach. He raised a hand to his mouth and let out a polite cough to push back the emotion he felt, which caused the young man to look in his direction.  _ Blast _ , Harry thought to himself as their eyes awkwardly locked. He gave the young man a small smile, which thankfully was returned. To avoid further embarrassment at being caught, Harry turned his head back towards the window.

Checking his watch, he realized that Eggsy was running later than anticipated. In their relationship, the tardy one was almost always Harry. Sometimes Eggsy found it endearing, other times he found it infuriating, but he never retaliated by being late himself. Concerned, Harry reached for his glasses to see if Merlin knew anything about Eggsy’s arrival. He slid them onto his face and kept his hand up to the arm to signal Merlin. In nanoseconds, he heard Merlin’s deep brogue tickling his ear.

“What is it, Harry?”

“Just curious if you knew anything about Eggsy’s arrival,” Harry murmured, trying to look inconspicuous. 

Harry could hear tapping in the background as Merlin checked for him. “Left on the shuttle a little while ago. Should be to you any minute.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry responded. “Oh, one more thing. Can you just let him know my location? I told him, but I wasn’t quite sure if he’d remember.”

“Aye, I will,” Merlin responded. “Now, leave me alone and enjoy your day off. I have more important things to do than play Yente to the both of you.” 

With that, Merlin clicked off, and Harry shook his head.  _ Bastard, _ he thought to himself as he took his glasses off. He adjusted his cufflinks before folding his long fingers across each other on the table. The couple next to him had suddenly gone much quieter than before, and Harry couldn’t help glancing in their direction. They were both staring ardently at Harry, but quickly averted their eyes when he looked over at them. They didn’t strike up a conversation, just both awkwardly looked around the cafe in all different directions. Harry smirked, then turned his head toward the window again.

While he waited for Eggsy to come bounding through the door, Harry tipped his ear towards the interior of the cafe. He could pick up snippets of conversation here and there, but nothing was of interest to him. The couple next to him had started to quietly murmur to each other, their hands clasped on the tabletop, but it was too quiet for Harry to hear exactly what they were saying. It wasn’t until the word “gabardine” rolled across the cafe that Harry indiscernibly perked up. He recognized the young man’s voice, and his girlfriend was gigging. 

“I’m serious, Stace. I think that guy is a spy.”

“Tom, will you stop it? He’s just a middle-aged guy enjoying a cup of coffee.”

“Don’t count your eggs just yet--it’s just like in that Simon & Garfunkel song I sent you last week. I swear, that’s gabardine...wait, let me google it.”

Without turning his head, Harry quirked his eyes in their direction, just in time to see the boyfriend fervently tapping into his phone while his girlfriend laid a head on his shoulder to look at the screen. He could see the young man’s face light up as he apparently found what he wanted.

“Ah! See? Right here. That looks almost exactly like what he’s wearing.”

The girlfriend giggled again and said, “What, are you going to tell me that his bowtie is a camera next?” 

“No, but you don’t find it kind of weird that he put those glasses on without any reason other than to talk to himself? He wasn’t even reading a newspaper. He was just...talking. To himself. But only when the glasses were on. Give me that one, Stacy.”

Harry grimaced at his own lack of awareness. It definitely had looked odd, even he could see that now. He checked his watch again--the sooner Eggsy showed up, the sooner he could dodge this uncomfortable situation. Or maybe, it’d be the sooner he could refer this young man to the Statesman.

“Tom, you’re ridiculous,” his girlfriend continued with a laugh. Harry dared a glance in their direction, and he could see the boyfriend was now scowling down at his phone while his girlfriend pecked him lightly on the cheek. 

“That ring of his is probably some kind of taser. Honestly, who wears a  _ pinky ring _ anymore? Spies, that’s who.”

Harry watched his girlfriend roll her eyes. 

Suddenly, from behind him, Harry heard the tinkling of the bell over the entrance and a familiar voice say, “Well ‘ello there, gorgeous. Come here often?”

Harry felt his heart leap into his throat as he turned his face up towards the voice. There stood Eggsy, flushed from the cold and grinning like an absolute maniac. He had snow sprinkled in the thick downy of his hair, and his broad shoulders were covered in a smattering of white. Around his throat was the scarf Harry had gotten him last Christmas--green, to compliment his eyes--and he was pulling off a pair of matching mittens. 

Just the sight of him was enough to make Harry cry.

“Hello, darling,” Harry replied, his voice thick with emotion. Eggsy leaned down to place a gentle kiss against his lips, and Harry felt electricity fire through his nervous system. The cold from outside radiated off of Eggsy, but his lips were warm and soft, pliant beneath Harry’s. 

“Miss me?” Eggsy murmured, his face only inches from Harry’s as he gave him a small, knowing smile.

“Barely,” Harry replied with a smirk.

Eggsy slunk into the booth across from Harry, which opened up Harry’s line of sight towards the young couple. The boyfriend’s mouth was completely slack as he looked between Harry and Eggsy, a look of utter surprise on his face. His girlfriend was hiding a giggle behind her hand as Harry watched her lean into him and whisper, “He’s  _ gay _ , Tom. Not a spy.” Harry smirked.

“So,” Harry started, turning his attention back to Eggsy. “I’m thinking we should get out of here and get a proper drink. Something that will  _ actually _ warm us up, and much, much stronger. I also want to hear all about Estonia.”

Eggsy stopped taking his coat off, one arm already out and the other still encased in the sleeve. He looked at Harry across the table and said, “Y’sure, love? I only just got here.”

“Positive. Besides, you’re late, and the rest of my coffee is already cold. I could use a whiskey, anyway.”

Eggsy shrugged and pulled the wool overcoat back onto his bare arm. “Fine by me, Haz. You’re treatin’ though.” Harry gave him a look--Eggsy knew he hated that nickname, and Eggsy shot him a goofy grin before sliding back out of the booth seat. 

“I have to go pay for this quickly. I’ll meet you at the entrance,” Harry said, slipping out behind him to pull on his own overcoat. 

Before Eggsy retreated back to the door, he slid an arm around Harry’s narrow waist and leaned up to properly kiss him. “God, I missed you something awful,” he said, and Harry couldn’t help smiling softly at him. 

“I missed you too, my dear boy. Now, let me pay for this so we can catch up.”

Eggsy winked at him and headed toward the door, looking over his shoulder at him as he went. Harry waved his hand at him, shooing him towards the entrance.

Once his overcoat was on, Harry turned around to place the money for the coffee and a tip on the table. After placing the money underneath his coffee cup, he turned around and directly faced the table where the young couple still sat. His height towered over them, and the girl kept glancing up at him. Harry took a sharp breath in through his nose, then leaned a little over to speak to the boyfriend directly.

“So sorry to disappoint you, but a spy I am not. Just gayer than a Judy Garland sing along...but I could see where the accent may lead you to think that I’m a bit more dapper than that.” At this, he turned to the girlfriend and gently covered her hand with his on the tabletop. “And I’m not wearing a bowtie, my dear. It’s a knit necktie, tied rather elegantly in a Windsor knot.” With that, he gave them a small nod and a smile, and turned on his heel towards Eggsy. He couldn’t help the smug smile on his face--their facial expressions had been priceless.

When he reached Eggsy at the door, he looped his arm around Eggsy’s waist (secretly reveling in the warm solidness of Eggsy beneath his hand) and said, “Shall we?” 

Eggsy looked up towards him with confusion as they exited the cafe. “What was that all about?” Eggsy said, glancing back towards the couple. 

“You’re too young to understand. Simon and Garfunkel are very much before your time.”

Eggsy smirked up at him and said, “May be true, but I ain’t too young for other things.”

Harry looked down in his direction and raised his eyebrows in agreement. 

“Whaddya say we skip the drinks and head back to your house?” Eggsy continued, leaning into Harry’s embrace. 

“That sounds like a marvelous plan, my boy. A marvelous plan indeed.”


End file.
